


Together

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Short, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: Pete's sulking and Patrick's tired of being nice.





	

Pete's at the park three blocks from his house, throwing rocks over the fences into people's backyards. it's late, a little after midnight and no one's supposed to be in the park after night, but since when has he cared about the rules? It's Saturday and he knows about a few parties but he really doesn't want to be around people right now. There's only one person he wants and they're probably on their back right now, staring at the ceiling.

It's not Patrick's fault that Pete's a needy clingy bitch. He should be happy the other boy is on a date, especially after what happened with his cheating ex, but he's not. He's scared and slightly nauseous and there's another emotion he can't quite place. Or maybe he can, but he just refuses to admit it, even here in the dark silence.

He kicks at the rocks under his feet, considering whether or not it's too late to start drinking without the hangover. "Fuck it," he mutters, turning to head for the house and do it anyway. he stops short as he sees a figure approaching him in the darkness. He's hardly visible but Pete would recognize him anywhere. He wants to run ahd hide, but he knows it's pointless, so he just drags himself over to a swing and tries not to sulk too visibly.

Patrick sits in the one next to him. "Your sister said you were walking so I figured you'd be here. What's up?"

Pete scowls. Fucking Hill, rating him out. "painting my toenails," he snaps, overcompensating for how week he feels.

Patrick nods. "They look great. Much better than last time."

"Shouldn't you be getting fucked right now anyway?" It's mean to be the same ton, but it just comes out miserable.

Patrick looks at him, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "He didn't deserve it."

"Was he a dick to you because I'll kick his ass." Pete drops his gaze, embarrassed, grateful Patrick can't see his cheeks darkening. How many emotions has he managed to go through in the past few minutes?

"Not to me," Patrick answers. "To everyone else." It had been mortifying listening to the guy yell at the waitress and then complain loudly to the manager. All over some mushroom sauce for his fucking steak. Patrick had excused himself to the bathroom and then snuck out to get a cab, after hunting the manager down to give him a twenty dollar tip for the poor girl.

"Asshole," Pete mumbled.

Patrick nodded, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He waited until the hazel eyes were looking at him. "What's wrong?"

And for once, Pete can't tell him so he shrugs. "I'm just crazy. That's all."

Patrick knows he's lying. And he's pissed. He'd thought having a date would finally get the asshole to admit it. "Well, excuse me for give a shit. I leave you to wallow in your fucking self-pity." He pushes himself up from the swing and begins to stomp away, stopping when he hears Pete's voice, but not turning back.

"Wait." Pete stands up quickly and hurries over to him. "Just ... just walk with me?" he tries. "Let me put it together."

And Patrick gives him that, knowing how Pete's pieces of thoughts come out, relying on the other boy to put them together. "Okay," he relents, letting Pete thread their fingers as they begin to walk. Part of him resents it, how obvious it all is and how stupid Pete is, but he squeezes tight.

"I'll fuck it up," Pete says suddenly before they've even made it out of the park. Patrick stops short and they both stand there, motionless, for a moment, their clapsed hands between them. "You know I will." 

Patrick's angry and he wrenches his hand way to push Pete to the ground. "Don't be such a fucking chickenshit," he growls. And then he's on top of the other boy, kissing him hard.

Pete responds on instinct, mouth opening for him, archiving up, his body craving it, even as his mind is trying to rebel. _No no no. You'll mess everything up. You're the prince of fucking chaos. Spare him._ A dry sob tears itself from his throat and Patrick breaks the kiss, staring at him, eyes softening.

"I won't let you," he says simply.

Pete hesitates. It's not Patrick he doesn't trust, it's himself. "What if it's not enough?" he whispers.

"I need it to be," Patrick returns, struggling to keep his voice even. "I can't keep doing this. I can't ... I can't be around if I know you won't even try."

Pete flinches. He's never thought of it like that, what it would look like in those terms. He's trembling and he gives a sharp intake of breath as Patrick's hand tenderly strokes his cheek. "I'm scared."

"Me to,," Patrick tells him. "But we can be scared together."

A moment passes, silent save for the two of them breathing, their eyes never breaking from the other's. And slowly, so much so it seems like a movie, Pete lifts his head to kiss Patrick gently on the lips. "Okay," he murmurs. "Together."


End file.
